


Lapis and Garnet's sparring match

by Chromite



Series: Sparring Matches [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Mask Island, Mention of Watermelon Stevens, Sparring, ten years in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Lapis and Garnet spar on Mask island.





	Lapis and Garnet's sparring match

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is the third story I've done on sparring, I'm making it a series, a place for quick reference.

>It had been ten years since the Diamonds had healed the corrupted gems, and new rules had taken effect across all the gem colonies.   
>Fearing things weren't so simple, and wanting to keep their skills up in case something went wrong again, the Crystal Gems continued to train and hone their combat skills.  
>Today the gems had split into four groups. Pearl paired off with Connie and went to the Sky Arena. Peridot had paired with Steven and went to the Beta Kindergarten to train. Bismuth had paired with Amethyst and hit the Strawberry battlefield.   
>This had left Garnet with Lapis. The pair chose a place where water would be plentiful while also being out of the way of civilization. Mask Island had long since been deserted by the Watermelon Stevens, the rogue melons had become sophisticated beings, able to build complex technology from coconuts, rocks, wood, and anything else they could get their hands on. The melons had been given a planet devoid of life but capable of sustaining it to move onto, taken there by gem ship and warp pads.  
>This vacancy made the island a quiet place to go to relax, the warp pad restored shortly after the Diamonds had left Earth. Today, the quiet was disturbed by the sounds of fighting.   
>Garnet gritted her teeth as she squared off against three watery copies of herself, dodging and blocking the punches that were coming her way. Her future vision was helping her evade hits, but she couldn't see a future where she got to Lapis.   
>Lapis smiled as she flapped her watery wings, hovering near the shoreline as she directed the water constructs. Two more water clones formed from the waves below her and walked towards Garnet, gauntlets forming on their hands as they advanced.   
>Garnet caught sight of the two newcomers to the conflict, distracting her enough for a watery fist to connect to her left cheek, knocking her visor off her face. Her three eyes widened, then snapped into a narrowed look, her focus coming back to her as she put a fist through one of the constructs, causing it to collapse for a moment.  
>"I need a new plan, this isn't going to work." Garnet whispered to herself as she retreated into the treeline, the four constructs that were still formed following her to the edge of the trees before stopping. Lapis sighed, she needed to see what the constructs were aiming at to fight effectively with them. She shouted out to Garnet in a taunting tone. "What's the matter Garnet, lose your nerve and giving up already?! I thought you wanted a challenge!"  
>Garnet flinched as she headed deeper in to the trees. She knew Lapis wouldn't pursue her into the forest herself, but she also knew she wouldn't be safe in there for long.   
>Garnet looked at her gems and thought, looking into the future. She saw what Lapis's next move would be, using her water to slice through the trees, removing the cover provided by them. She gritted her teeth, she couldn't let that happen, but going back out there lead to a loss.   
>Garnet heard the creak and crack of tree trunks, causing her to look towards the edge of the forest. The constructs were beginning to damage the outer trees, the fifth one having reformed, and two more joining the fray. Her time was running out.  
>"If I could take them out permanently, I might stand a chance. There must be some way to......" Garnet's thought was interrupted by a sudden spark of inspiration.   
>"Of course! That should work!" Garnet smiled as her form glowed and split apart, leaving behind Ruby and Sapphire.  
>"You ready Ruby?"  
>"Of course! I'll show those constructs what happens when you mess with us!" Ruby planted a kiss on Sapphire's cheek before rushing off towards the edge of the tropical forest. Sapphire hovered up to the top of the trees to enact her portion of the plan.   
>Ruby rushed out of the treeline, heat searing around her body, drying out the leaves and wood of the trees she had passed, causing the water constructs to evaporate a bit as she pushed past them. Lapis eyed Ruby suspiciously. "What?! Why did you split, where's Sapphire?!"   
>Ruby smirked before she replied. "You don't have time to worry about her Lazuli! Worry about me!" Ruby ignited her body in flames and dashed through the nearest construct, leaving nothing but steam behind.   
>"Fine! If that's how you want to play, try this on for size!" Lapis dismissed the water constructs, the liquid from them floating in the air a moment before it came together into a large hand. Water began feeding into it from the shoreline as the hand balled into a fist and began growing larger, moving quickly towards Ruby.   
>Ruby gritted her teeth as she braced herself for impact, her body heating up further, turning the sand under her feet into glass. "Sapphire, you had better hurry." she thought to herself as she felt the force of water impacting her form, sending her flying along the beach, spikes of glass forming around her where she crashed. The water fist was smaller, steam coming off of it from the contact with Ruby's hot form.   
>Meanwhile, Sapphire levitated over the treetops, her body clad in leaves to camouflage her movement from Lapis. Ruby was meant as a distraction, Sapphire had to get as close as she could for this to work.   
>Sapphire arrived at the treetop closest to where Lapis was flying. She closed her eye and began to focus, the air around her chilling, the beads of water on the leaves below her freezing into ice and falling to the ground. A small icicle formed in her hand slowly as water from the air condensed and froze.   
>Sapphire opened her eye and gritted her teeth, eyeing her love laying in a crater on the beach, a large watery hand looming over her. She had one shot, one chance to save Ruby from pain.  
>With all her might, she hurled the spear, the projectile moving swiftly towards Lapis, the air around it growing colder. It whizzed past Lapis's gem and wings, turning the wings into two solid pieces of ice.   
>"What the?!" Lapis shouted out as she felt herself falling to the ground, her focus lost, the watery hand breaking apart as she fell. Lapis hit the beach with a thud, the air knocked out of her chest, dazing her momentarily.   
>It was enough. Sapphire leapt down from the treetops and closed the gap between her and Lapis quickly. Ruby pulled herself out of the crater and flame dashed towards Lapis. The pair arrived at her at the same time, their bodies glowing and fusing together as Lapis began coming back to her senses.  
>As Lapis opened her eyes, she saw a large gauntlet, Garnet's left fist, inches above her face. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Garnet standing over her, a smile plastered on the fusion's face.   
>"That was a cheap move Garnet!"  
>"No cheaper than an army of water constructs, Lazuli. We don't know what we'll be fighting in the future, this was an important lesson for both of us."  
>Lapis sighed before she tapped the side of Garnet's left gauntlet. "Fine, you win this time. You won't get me with that trick next time though!"  
>"I'm sure I won't. I'm willing to go again if you are." Garnet's tone had dropped into it's usual stoic monotone.  
>"Nah, I've had enough for one day. I want to check on Peridot and Steven anyways, I'm worried about them hurting each other."  
>Garnet took a peak into the future. "They'll be fine, but let's go anyways. Peridot's going to do something and I want to see it in person."  
>Lapis looked at Garnet in confusion before shrugging. "Okaaaaay then. Let's get going!"   
>The pair headed to the warp pad and stood side by side upon it. Garnet envisioned the Beta Kindergarten, causing the warp to activate and whisk them away. Mask Island was once more peaceful and quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to do the matches mentioned at the end of https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009915 , but I read a comment, got a flash of inspiration, and here we are. I have an idea for the Peridot Versus older Steven one, so that'll be coming soonish. Bismuth versus Amethyst might take longer, I have no ideas for it yet.


End file.
